Sky
by AngelNyanCat
Summary: We will always change but we will always be together. (SHEIN one-shot)


**Hi everyone, this a SHEIN one-shot. Yes Shein, not Shine. This is to all Shein shippers. Weird title, I know but that was what came to my mind. Well, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigiboshi no Futagohime.**

* * *

She looked up into the night sky. The sky was clear and the stars were twinkling. The night sky always reminded her of...

.

Maybe it was time.

.

Maybe it was time to tell him about her feelings, whether he would accept them or not. But when will she tell him?

.

She knows, she will tell him tomorrow, at school.

.

Tomorrow... at school...

* * *

The next day, she went to school. Then, making sure that he wasn't in school, she walked up to his locker, fished out the note from her bag, and put it in.

.

Now all she needs to do, is to wait.

.

Turning to her locker , she got ready for class.

.

It's a good thing that she wouldn't be seeing him for a while...

* * *

She walked out of the classroom. All these thoughts came into her head as she left the classroom. Did he see the note? Did he throw it away? Does he know it was her who gave him the note? There's no way he knows that it was her, she did not sign the note. But, if he didn't know it was her, there is a big chance that he threw it away. She saw him do that before.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the bell rang, it was time for the next class. Noticing that she was late for her next class, she ran to her locker and got her books as fast as lightning. Her sister, who was in the same class as her for this subject, had came out of the classroom to look for her. She ran up to her sister, greeted her, and went to the classroom with her sister by her side.

When they got to the classroom, she apologized for being late. The teacher told them to sit down and told her not to be late for her next class.

As she sat down, she felt someone staring at her. She looked around. She didn't catch anyone staring at her. 'Strange...' she thought to herself.

During class she always felt like someone staring at her, but when she looked around, no one was. When she looked around for the third time she gave up, and decided to concentrate on the black and white pages of her book.

* * *

After the second class of the day, it was time for lunch. She took a deep breath after leaving the classroom. He had been in her class, which means he knew that she had been late for her second class, but he isn't in the same class with her after lunch, which means she has a bit more time to build her confidence.

She took out her bento, and walked to her favourite place in school. This was a place that she accidentally stumbled across with her sister. Whenever they wanted to be alone, they would always go to this place. Finishing her bento, she lied down in the middle of the flowerbed. The smell of the flowers had always soothed her. It reminded her of the time when she and her sister were playing around in their garden. They would make each other flower crowns and-

The sound of footsteps made her snap back into reality. She stood up. It was her sister. She looked at the time. It will soon be time for her third class. She walked up to her sister, and they got ready for their next class.

* * *

Nothing really happened in the third class. Just a normal school class. But, it was her least favourite subject. It was geography. She likes the subject, all right, but she hates the teacher, before 'she' came along, she got 97 in the test. When 'she' came along, her score dropped to 75. It didn't affect her sister though, her sister was a perfectionist, so she always had over 95 points in a geography test. When 'she' came, 'she' told them that they were going to have a test tomorrow, and they had to study 10 pages. Everything had to be very, very, very detailed. If it's not detailed enough. Congrats, you failed.

Anyways, time in class passed really fast and soon the class ended. Walking out with her sister and talking about how much she hated the teacher. She walked past him, brushing past his shoulder. As soon as he was one-meter away she took a deep breath. Her sister noticed this and gave her a little push, and gave a little smile, telling her to build up her confidence to confess to him. She thanked her sister and got ready for the fourth class of the day.

* * *

It was time for the fourth class now, soon it will be lunch again, and after the fifth class she has to...

.

Let's not think about that for now and just try to build up her confidence.

Taking out her books for the fourth class, she decided to concentrate for this class.

.

And try to ignore the fact that he's here.

* * *

It's time for lunch. This time she went to that place with her sister. Since she already ate her bento, it was just playing around in the flowerbed with her sister. It was like the time when they were five or six again, except, they're older now. They made each other flower crowns, chatting with each other while they were making them. When they finished making the flower crowns, they put the flower crowns on. Her flower crown was made from bluebells and forget-me-nots. Her sister's flower crown, which she made, was made from centauries and daisies. They stood up and played around. They skipped, ran, and twirled around. When they looked up there were butterflies all around them. As if twirling and dancing in the flowerbed with them. They laughed and kept on playing until lunchtime ended. This was the greatest time they've ever had in a long time.

* * *

After the fifth class, she took a deep breath. It was time for her to confess her feeling to him. She is shaking. But managed to calmed down. This was what she was waiting for the whole time. She can't turn back. She walked up to the roof. He was there, waiting. She walked up to him.

"Rein? It was you who gave me the note?"

"Yes. I-I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I-I..."

"Rein, it's ok, slow down."

"I-I like you Shade, or maybe e-even l-love you."

Rein waited for a response. Then she turned around and said:

"It's ok if you don't like me."

Shade stared at her in disbelief. Did she really think he didn't like her? He was staring at her in class and she didn't notice?

Then he walked up to Rein, hugged her and said:

"I love you too."

* * *

They lied down on the grassy hill, the very same hill where Rein was gazing at the stars. This time, Rein is not alone, Shade is with her.

"Rein?"

"Yes Shade?"

"If you're the sky at day then I'm the sky at night."

 _We will always change but we will always be together._

* * *

 **That's all! First Shein one-shot I've ever written. I used a different writing style for this. Probably going to use a lot o** **f** **different writing styles in the** **f** **uture. This idea just suddenly popped in my head and I thought Shein would be the best ship for this one-shot. The last scene was what came into my head. The idea with Rein hating geography was because of my one of my best friend. She gave my permission to use the idea so yeah, don't sue me.**

 **A few of the meanings for the flowers:**

 **Bluebell: Love and thanks.  
Forget-me-not: Eternal Love.  
Centaury: Able to do everything.  
Daisy: Innocent, happy, childish, peace and hope.**

 **Ok, this is the end. Bye! And please review!**

 **T |\ _ _ /|N  
H| ! _l_ ! |K  
A \ _UU_/ S**

 **(Do not copy. If your wondering what the cat is saying it says THANKS)**


End file.
